The Wildflower, and The Ninja
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: A new student arrives at Jindai High, and nothing will be the same. Formerly Ren's Romance adopted from Dragoon Galaxy. First cahpter is pretty much word-for-word, will be more original in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is the property of... Well I don't know exactly who, but if I had to guess I'd say Funimation Entertainment. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto... The basic plot of this fic and almost all dialouge is adopted from Dragoon Galaxy**

00000000000000000000000

It was a typical normal school interval between second and third period at Jindai High, normal as in waiting for a certain Sergeant Sousuke Sagara to cause some kind of disaster or disturbance. In class 2-4 Kaname Chidori and her friends Kyoko Tokiwa and Ren Mikihara were just chatting away while waiting for Sousuke to finish a call to his superiors. The buzz of the schoolyard was a new transfer student was arriving for third period, other than that on one knew if the student was a boy or girl. Finishing his phone call Sousuke put his cell phone away and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"So what did Captain Tessa have to say?" Kaname asked, not really caring what his answer was.

"They've already done a background check on this new student and they say his profile's clean. Although this could be a forgery to make us drop our guard," Sousuke replied, receiving a whack over the head from Kaname's harisen. "Let me guess, I'm thinking too much like a soldier instead of a student again aren't I?"

"You're always thinking like a military nutcase Sousuke!" Kaname shouted, then mutters. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother,"

"So the new student is a boy then?" Kyoko asks cheerfully, pointing her mini camera at Sousuke.

"That's affirmative. However Captain Testarossa didn't give me the student's name, she only said he wasn't a threat. I find it strange that she would withhold information from me," Sousuke responded rubbing his chin thoughtfully as the third period bell rang.

"All right class please take your seats," Miss Eri Kagurazaka instructed stepping into the classroom followed by the new student.

The girls including Kaname were already swooning of this handsome transfer student with messy blond hair, mischievous blue eyes and dressed in the school's spring uniform with the top two buttons undone revealing a black shirt underneath

"Quiet please. Now has you've all heard we have a new transfer student joining our class so I want you all to help him feel welcomed. Now how about an introduction and tell us a bit about yourself?" Miss Kagurazaka asked.

"Hey all! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he announced standing casually beside the teacher. "I came here because I go where the action is, and let's just say a little bird told me, I'd find plenty of it here, not to mention there's someone special here I want to protect. My likes include Ramen, martial arts, weaponry, and cute girls who have good, kind hearts. In my spare time I'm either working odd jobs around the community, training, or just plain having fun.

_"Protect someone special?" _Sousuke thought. _"Does that mean Chidori?"_ Sousuke could not help but fight back a pang of jealousy at that thought. All the students started bombarding Naruto with questions.

"Who's the someone special?" A girl in front asked.

"Training... For what?" Another boy in the third row asked.

"Sorry can't tell you, I've got to keep some things to myself." Naruto answered earning more than a few groans. "Well that's all I have to say. Can I take my seat, Miss Kagurazaka?"

"Of course, please take the empty seat next to Mr. Sagara you can share his text books until yours are issued. Miss Chidori I'd like you to introduce him to the student council during lunch if you would," the teacher replied.

"Yes ma'am," Kaname replied.

"Right now take out your math textbooks and turn to page 85," Miss Kagurazaka instructed.

00000000000000

(Later, after class.)

"So Naruto, I don't suppose you'd care to tell me more about yourself?" Kaname asked leading the new guy to the student council room.

"If I see fit for you to know anything, I'll gladly tell you more Miss Kaname" he replied keeping his left hand in his left pocket. "But why is Sagara following us?"

"It is my job to protect Chidori from those who'd wish to harm her," Sousuke answered keeping within striking distance of the strange blond.

"President Hayashimizu I have the transfer student here to see you. This is Naruto Uzumaki," Kaname announced opening the door to the student council room.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Miss Kaname," Hayashimizu replied, busy signing his name to a standard form. Placing the pen on the desk Hayashimizu looking up to address Tthe blond. "Pleased to meet you, I'm the student body president Atsunobu Hayashimizu. And this is my assistant, Ren Mikihara. She seems to be quite shocked for some reason,"

"You... Oh my goodness. Naruto, It really is you! I can't believe you're out of the hospital so soon. And after that train crash nine months ago," Ren gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth as tears began welling in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say you two were on the Shinjuku train crash together?" Kaname exclaimed.

Nodding, Ren wiped her tears away with her handkerchief. "Yes, we were both on the same train. It was during the summer break nine months ago when I was supposed to meet up with some friends from junior high."

000000000000

_(Flashback.)_

_Ren was quite stressed out. Earlier that morning she had woken up late and had to skip breakfast if she was going to get to the movies on time, which were a two train ride away and she had to skip dinner the previous night as well, wanting to get an early start on things, and she was starving. She hadn't noticed the relatively cute boy she was sitting next to her until the smell of his fresh hot pork buns made her stomach announce its urgent need for food, causing her to blush scarlet. She thought she was going to die from embarrassment until two pork buns were placed in her hands. Looking back at the boy beside her Ren saw him smiling back while munching on a nearly finished bun._

_"Can't let a girl like you go hungry now can I?" he said shoving the last of his bun in his mouth and swallowing. "Just eat up already, I wasn't planning on eating all four of them anyway," He had a huge, bright smile, and inviting blue eyes._

_"Thank you so much," Ren accepted, taking a huge bite out of the first bun._

_"It's no problem, I live to help people in need. Name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way," he smiled introducing himself._

_"Ren Mikihara, it's nice to meet you," she replied after swallowing. "Wow these pork buns are the best I've had in ages,"_

_"Yeah, I got them from a shop in Saitama. Best food you can get in this part of Japan, their ramen is to die for." Naruto grinned, bursting into laughter when Ren turned to look at him in surprise._

_"What's so funny?" she asked liking the sound of his carefree laugh._

_"You've got pork sauce on your face," he chuckled through a wide grin. Ren started giggling herself. After a good minute of laughing together, Ren finished off the second bun, wiping her face clean with a napkin given to her by Naruto when they noticed something was wrong._

_"That's weird, we just passed the station. But…this isn't the express train," Ren said noticing the train flying past the station._

_"Yeah, we're picking up speed as well," Naruto said, smoke rose up from a maintenance hatch in the floor. Naruto clenched his jaw. Something was very wrong here, "Stay here, Ren. I'm going to check on something. I shouldn't be too long." Jumping up from his seat, Naruto raced through the train car, running into, and dodging the many passengers trying to get away from the smoke including the driver._

"_Head to the back of the train kid! It's out of the control!" One passenger yelled. _

_"Shit! Ren! Get to the end of the train!" Naruto yelled to Ren before the sound of steel crashing into concrete rang through his head and everything went black._

_0000000000000000000000_

_(End Flashback.)_

"You mean you were at the front of the train when it crashed in that siding?" Kaname asked, remembering a news report on the crash. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room next to Sousuke.

"That's right. The train smashed into a concrete block going 160kph. That's when I lost consciousness," Naruto replied sitting next to Ren. "I woke up in the hospital with both legs and my right arm broken, a concussion, four cracked ribs with on that was digging into a lung and the break lever had apparently gone through my right shoulder. Not only that, I also had amnesia for about six weeks after the crash. Ren was there when I woke up and spend a lot of her time just coming to see how I was doing. Or just to share her cooking with me."

"I was fortunate to only receive a sprained wrist and a bump on the head because I was near the end of the train. It was a week later that the authorities announced the cause of the crash," Ren added placing a hand on Naruto's arm.

"Yes, apparently someone who once worked at the train management centre hacked into the computer controlling the switch tracks and destroyed the train's brakes in an attempt to get revenge. It is fortunate no one lost his or her life that day. The question on my mind is why you didn't tell us about your visits to see Mr. Uzumaki at the hospital?" Hayashimizu asked receiving a blush from Ren.

"Naruto made me promise to keep our time together a secret until he found a way to transfer to Jindai High when he got out of hospital. But you never did tell me when you were released," Ren complained turning away from his apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ren, I wanted to tell you I was released two months ago but I had to go... Take care of some family business." Naruto replied both quickly and somewhat nervously earning a look of suspicion from Sousuke. "Besides you never gave me you phone number or address. The only thing you told me was the name of this school. And I did keep our promise didn't I? Please don't be mad at me, Ren,"

"I'm not mad, Naruto." Ren said with a smile and warm gaze. "I'm just upset that I wasn't there when you were released that's all and I'm glad you still want us to be a couple," Ren choked out a slight sob. The blonde took her into his warm embrace.

"Couple!" Kaname gasped, nearly jumping away from the table.

"So Ren is the someone special you were referring to in class," Sousuke spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Is there something wrong with Ren seeking companionship, Miss Kaname?" Hayashimizu asked pushing his glasses up with his fan.

"Of course not, it's just a little shocking to find out one of my best friends is dating someone," Kaname confessed. "I just don't like his cocky grin that's all."

"Oh, so now I've got a cocky grin have I? I never knew girls at this school were so mean." Naruto whined playfully, sending Ren into a giggle fit, and eliciting a squawk of frustration from Kaname.

00000000000000000

(Shortly Afterwards in the girls bathroom.)

"So Kaname, what do you think of Naruto?" Ren asked as she washed her hands in the girl's toilet.

"Seriously, he's a handsome guy. Not as rugged looking as Sousuke, but a lot more sociable than him." Kaname answered drying her hands. "So what kind of things did you two talk about when he was still in hospital?"

"I told him all about the adventures we've had since Sousuke came to the school, Even when we were kidnapped and tied up by that rival Yakuza gang. After I told him that he said that when he got transferred here he would kidnap me one day, take me to his house and tie me up in his room," she squealed in excitement. "I've never told this to anyone other than Naruto but I often fantasize about being tied up in a boy's room. What I haven't told him yet is how I imagine him kissing me while his hands caress and tickle, and tease my body, and slowly taking off my clothes. We don't go any further than kissing and touching in my dreams though,"

"Wow Ren, I never figured you were into that sort of thing," Kaname blinked. "I think I'd prefer to have Sousuke handcuff me to a pole or something like that and softly kiss my body," pausing she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Ren's ear with a wild grin on her face. "While I'm naked of course,"

Both girls blushed and shared a good heartfelt laugh at revealing their naughty little fantasies to each other, and then headed back to the student council room.

"Hey Ren, can I ask a personal question? Have you and Naruto…kissed yet?" Kaname asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment from asking.

Ren shook her head. "No, we haven't gotten that far yet. If he makes the first move, I'm going to ask him to take it slow." She explained to her blue haired friend. "Despite my…fantasies about him. I'm not ready to get very serious just yet.

"I can't believe he accepted so readily. If I know Sousuke, he'd do the exact same thing, but be all gung-ho about it. Although, I picture that war nut reading a book on how pleasure a woman and he'd be a nervous wreck." She snickered at the mental image of Sousuke sweating bullets and paling with every word entering her mind.

'It's too bad we're not in the same class though. I'll ask President Hayashimizu if I can change classes before fifth period,' Ren decided, a bright smile gracing her face.

0000000000000000

(Later, Student Council Room)

"So you want to transfer to class 2-4 just so you can be with your friend?" Hayashimizu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's because you want to be close to Naruto," Kaname teased making Ren blush.

"I have no problem in granting your request Ren. Fortunately fifth period has no classes for second year students so I'll go speak with the teacher in charge of class rosters and sort this all out," Hayashimizu replied leaving the student council room.

"Why exactly would you want to be in the same class as Naruto? You'll have lunch breaks and non-school hours to hang out," Sousuke said getting another whack from Kaname's harisen. "Ow," he deadpanned.

"You just don't get it Sousuke," Kaname huffed giving him an extra whack. "Care to explain to this lead head, Ren,"

"Like you said, Miss Kaname, I really want to be close to Naruto now that he's back in Japan. He risked his own life to try and save others without any though of a reward. And…he's not that bad looking." Ren blushed breaking into a massive giggle fit.

"Who's not that bad looking?" Naruto asked from the door.

Ren's giggles ceased and the shade of her cheeks doubled to match the color of a tomato. Sousuke watched with deadly interest as Naruto approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Ren was so over taken with surprise her brain took longer than normal to formulate a response. Her knees were so week she would have fallen to the floor if Naruto didn't have his arm secured around her waist.

"It was my pleasure Ren. If you're all still hungry I've got a bento full of soy bean buns from home and a book on dating for dummies for Sagara to read," Naruto replied tossing the book Sousuke's way, the former child soldier easily caught it.

"Are you kidding, I'm starving," Kaname answered, patiently waiting for Naruto to place the bento on the table.

"Then please help yourself. If you like I'd be more than happy to show you to my place after school." Naruto announced, placing the bento on the table then smiling down at Ren. "Or I could just kidnap you and take you to my apartment and tie you up for five hours,"

"I don't want to know when I'm about to be kidnapped by my boyfriend. I want it to be a surprise," Ren replied tracing her fingers around his chest. "But I'd love to see your apartment first. What about you Miss Kaname and Mr Sagara?"

"Count me in, these soy bean buns are amazing. What kind of place do you live in?" Kaname asked stuffing another bun in her mouth.

"An apartment in the North side of town. Not a bad place." Naruto smiled just as Kaname started choking on her bun only to be saved by a few well-timed slaps to the back from Sousuke.

"Thank you Sousuke," she said, genuinely grateful to him.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight Kaname?" Sousuke asked causing the blue haired girl to freeze like a statue.

'Did Sousuke just ask me out to dinner?' she wondered. "And why would you want to take me to dinner?"

"Because I like you," was his simple reply. "I couldn't find the right way to tell you before now,"

"We'll just give you two some privacy," Naruto whispered tiptoeing out of the room while holding hands with Ren.

"That was a really nice thing you did for Sousuke," Ren said sitting against the fence on the roof in Naruto's arms.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy," he replied, one hand on her hip while raking his fingers through her soft, purple locks with the other. Ren blushed gently at the contact, but she didn't mind.

"Good thing we've got no classes this period, I'm so comfortable here I don't want to move," she sighed lazily, burying her head further into Naruto's shoulder. "Mmm, you smell nice,"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he joked bringing a few strands of her hair up to his nose. "Your hair smells lovely. What shampoo do you use? Let me guess, lavender and rose oil,"

"You always were able to tell what kind of shampoo I used even in the hospital. How did you get such a good nose?" she asked teasingly playing with the hairs on his neck.

"My mother uses the same fragrance for the house," he answered sending a finger under the hem of her shirt. "But just so you know I do prefer jasmine,"

"You two sure look comfortable," Kaname said teasingly from the open door looking quite flushed, dragging and equally flushed Sousuke.

"And you two look like you just finished a major make out session," Naruto smirked earning a blush from Kaname.

"That's affirmative," Sousuke said receiving a whack from Kaname's harisen.

"Just because you're my boyfriend now doesn't mean you can just go blabbing top secret information about us to everyone who asks!" Kaname shouted whacking him six more times. "However, Ren and Naruto are a special case,"

"Everything you need to know is in the book I gave you Sousuke," Naruto explained, kissing Ren on the forehead.

"Understood," Sousuke replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is the property of... Well I don't know exactly who, but if I had to guess I'd say Funimation Entertainment. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto... From this point... It's going to be mostly my dialogue and ideas... So stick around sit back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride.**

0000000000000000000000

(Later that evening, Naruto's apartment)

The foursome was sitting around in Naruto's living room. Naruto's apartment was a small, and sparse one bedroom, one bath, with plain orange wallpaper, and white plush carpeting... It was sparely furnished with a small TV, and a simple two-seater couch. Naruto had to bring some folding chairs from the kitchen for himself and Sousuke to sit on while Kaname and Ren took the couch.

"Wow... This place..." Kaname struggled to find the right words for fear of offending her classmate. "It's... Interesting. Don't you agree Ren?"

"Oh yes. It's quite livable for a single person." Ren smiled warmly and kindly. "The orange glow of the wallpaper gives it quite a nice feel. Tell me Sousuke what do you think?"

_"NOOOOO!"_ Kaname thought in a panic. _"Please Sousuke, don't be an idiot, don't be an idiot!"_

"I agree with your assessment for being livable for a single person Miss Mikihara." Sousuke said. "However all this orange is highly impractical for covering every wall in the house. If an intruder barged in, it would be easier for him to locate you as you would stand out highly amongst the orange background thus-" 

*WHACK!* The Hallisen struck Sousuke hard across the face, knocking him out of his seat onto the floor. "Don't insult other people's sense of style inside their own home, Idiot! Why the heck would an intruder want to even come into this place!" Before she could yell further Naruto stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey.. You can insult and strike me all you want inside my own home, but I'd appreciate it if you lay off your boyfriend in my house, when all he was doing thinking about my safety." Naruto said in a firm voice, trying to retain his friendly demeanor. "Please calm down, and take it easy."

Kaname sighed. She had rarely thought about it that way. Sousuke had been raised from infancy to be a soldier and nothing else... Did he really deserve to be beaten up at every turn just for thinking the way he was raised to think?

Slowly Kaname extended her hand to Sousuke. "Here, let me help you up." She said. "Sousuke... I'm sorry I lost my temper at you so easily."

"It's alright Kaname... Sometimes I deserve it." Sousuke said as he got back up.

"No it's not Sousuke!" Kaname yelled, quickly regaining control of herself. "Sorry... I mean at least it wasn't in this case... I shouldn't hit you just for thinking and talking the way you do. That wasn't okay before we got together, and it's not okay now..." She sighed again. "I promise, I'll try to control myself."

"Understood." Sousuke said with a smile hugging her. Making Kaname blush, and then smile, and then hugged Sousuke back before settling back on the couch.

Ren just smiled warmly at the scene in front of her rubbing her sock-clad feet on the carpet. "Oh this carpet is so soft."

"Thanks." Naruto said. "It was there in the apartment when I first moved in... I liked it, so I kept it."

Slowly Ren began to roll off her socks, and wiggled her naked toes into the white plushy fibers. "Oh my... that feels heavenly." Ren gushed in happiness.

"Oh... Ren are you okay?" Kaname asked. This was a side of her friend she'd never seen before.

Ren quickly realized what she was doing and blushed in embarassment. "Oh my... I'm so sorry." Ren said blushing deeply, retracting her feet to the front of the couch, and covering one with the other in the cutest way "I can't explain it, I just have always loved the feel of plushy carpeting since I was a little girl."

"I see." Naruto said with a smile. "Well it's no problem with me." He said patting Ren on the shoulder. "Besides you have really cute feet Ren, I'd love to see them more often." Naruto said making Ren blush.

As Kaname processed this information, she felt more and more weirded out. _"Okay... Does that mean Naruto has some sort of foot fetish... EW! Ew ew ew, get a hold of yourself, Kaname! You don't know for sure, you should wait for more evidence before you jump to conclusions and judge him like that."_

Naruto to his credit quickly changed the subject. "So tell me, what do you guys like to do?" He asked.

"Oh... I love just hanging out with my friends, you know reading, shopping, playing sports." Kaname said.

"I enjoy reconnaissance, and demolition along with weapons study and maintenance." Sousuke said. Kaname wanted to smack him, but slowly she withdrew her anger.

"Oh I see... Planning to join the military when you graduate?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... You could say that." Sousuke said realizing it would be best to try to maintain his cover for now.

"Cool." Naruto said nodding. "It's always nice to have dreams."

"Oh... what are your dreams?" Kaname asked. Naruto froze and tensed up for a minute.

"Right now... Just to enjoy my life, find a nice girl, find some good friends, and live out the rest of my days in peace."

000000000000000000000

(Later that night)

Sousuke was back at his apartment reading up the tech specs and manuals for adjusting his new TDI Vector submachine gun. When his cellphone rang in a special altered ringtone that signaled his higher ups were calling him. He quickly picked it up. "I'm here."

"Sousuke..." The sweet voice of Captain Testarossa called. "We have a situation that could warrant investigating."

"What is the problem?" Sousuke asked. It must have been pretty serious if the captain was calling him personally.

"Our sensors around the city detected a strange unknown energy anomaly in the north part of the city." The Captain explained. "As the closest operative in the area, it's up to you to head to the location, and investigate what happened. I'm sending you the exact coordinates on your PDA. For this mission, you'll need to use a piece of special universal energy reading equipment that we sent to you last month after we set up the stationary sensors. Unfortunately, this piece of equipment can't bypass security on the trains, so you'll have to go on foot, but I'm already dispatching Weber, and Mao back to Tokyo to quickly assist you."

"What? Already? Captain, if I may ask, does that mean you are close to Tokyo." Sousuke asked.

"Now now, Sousuke I didn't think you cared that much." She giggled. "However I can neither confirm or deny my current location. Do not be worried. We've sent backup and they will arrive soon for you. In the meantime get over there."

"Understood. I'm moving out." Sousuke said as the Captain hung up He grabbed up an FN Five-seveN pistol with two spare magazines, along with an MP7 submachine gun with an extra two spare magazines, along with some energy reading equipment, and protective gloves. He quickly headed out the door, and ran along the streets stickling to the alleyways to avoid attention.

(About an hour and a half later)

It was a tedious journey through the city up to reach the exact area up to the far north outskirts of Tokyo. Sousuke quickly staked out the small forest clearing to make sure no hostiles were around, and then set up the energy scanners. He got the readings quickly, then called Tessa back.

"Sergeant Sagara here... The scanner detects a series of strange unknown particles."

"Understood, get out of there, and head back home." Testarossa said. "We'll dispatch some scientists to the area to pick up on this discovery."

"Understood." Sousuke said starting to pack up and leave when he noticed several strange marks on the ground and trees, almost like...

_"Shoe prints?"_ Sousuke was confused. "That's strange... He said. There seem to be signs people were here not long ago. And that they somehow left through the trees, but... I can't see any tracks leading into the area. It's not much, but I think it's worth investigating."

The Captain took a minute to think. "Understood, follow the tracks, but do not engage any targets yet, if you spot something problematic, withdraw, and call for backup."

"Understood. Not a problem." Sousuke said. As he hung up the phone and began to follow the trail as best he could.

00000000000000000000000

(The North part of Tokyo... a block away from Naruto's apartment)

A group of six people wearing black jumpsuits with grey flak jackets, and black open-toed boots, with headbands with a leaf symbol on them appeared on the rooftop of a nearby office building.

"Is this where the Target is located?" A tired looking man with black hair in an upward ponytail asked.

"Yes Captain." A short woman of about four-foot-nine with ear length blond hair, and grey eyes said. "He's somewhere inside that building."

"Finally." A heavyset seven-foot-tall dark skinned bald man said brandishing a kanabo. "We can take this fucking traitor down, and send him to hell with the goddamn Uchiha where he belongs."

"Indeed. He took the Uchiha's side." A skinny brown haired man with the entire right side of his face covered by his bangs

"And hundreds in our village died." An identical man with the left side of his face covered being the only difference from his obvious twin.

"That's enough now..." A regal-looking dark-haired man with blue eyes said making a lever-action rifle appear in his hands in a puff of smoke. "Remember our target is both a Sage, and a Jinchuriki, not only that he's believed to be now possessing of a doujutsu, so be on your guard. Do you all understand."

Everyone nodded save for the ponytailed man.

"You have a problem Nara?" The man said with a grimace. "Perhaps you feel a soft spot for the traitor, and deserter?" He asked stepping forward. Grabbing the man by the neck. "Perhaps you'd like to join Haruno, and the others who tried to defend the traitor?"

"No sir, Captain... Byaku... I have no problems." Nara choked out as Byaku let him go. Nara gasped for breaths massaging his neck.

"Okay... Here is the basic plan. You go in, find where he's sleeping, and quietly assassinate him. Should that fail, you are to drive him outside where I can get a clear shot at him." Byaku said attaching a bipod to his rifle and resting against the side of the roof. "Now let's put down this fucker."

The other five nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. _"Now Uzumaki... 4 years ago you chose loyalty to your friend over the well being of your village, now you will finally pay the price for your betrayal of Konoha. Tonight... You will die!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is the property of... Well I don't know exactly who, but if I had to guess I'd say Funimation Entertainment. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto... From this point... It's going to be mostly my dialogue and ideas... So stick around sit back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride.**

0000000000000000000000

(Naruto's apartment complex)

The six intruders came in through the windows and roof. Like ghosts they creeped through the halls silently searching into each room. They avoided waking anyone inside with the greatest of ease. The civilians inside the building would never suspect their presense, they were Ninja, and they would remain unseen.

_"Damn... This is so troublesome..."_ Shikamaru Nara thought as he left another apartment Naruto was not in. _The Hokage sends us on an S-rank mission to assassinate Naruto, but he doesn't even assign a decent sensor ninja to our squad. Chinkara was able to detect him in this building, but not specifically where... What was he thinking... Uhhh, this is so troublesome... Naruto... come on man, you'd have better found out we were coming and got out while you still could... Come on knucklehead, I don't want to be part of this."_

00000000000000000000000

(Inside Naruto's apartment)

Chinkara Honshokibi silently crept through the door to the apartment. Her feet made literally no sound on the floor as she padded across the living room to check the bedroom. Slowly with apprehension she peaked inside the bedroom, and saw a familiar mop of blond hair laying in bed, unmoving. She smiled. _"Yes... I've got him now... Mommy, Daddy, I'll finally avenge both of you tonight." _She smirked creeping inside slowly up to the bed of the sleeping blonde. As she got next to him, she pulled a kunai out the small holster on her hip, and raised it above her head.

_"This is it you Uchiha-loving son of a bitch. Your inaction cost countless villagers their lives. Including my parents, now tonight you will face justice!"_ She brought her Kunai down hard at where she was sure his spine would be at the neck.

*SPLUK! POOF!* The body disappeared. _"What the a shadow clone?"_ Suddenly several different seals and kanji started to glow all over the walls and ceiling.

_"It can't be... It's a trap!"_ she thought frantically trying to run out of the bedroom. She had almost made it to the door when the symbols began emitting lightning.

"NOOO" *ZAAAAAAAAAAP!* "AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Chinkara screamed in pain and agony as thousands of volts coursed through her body... Her pain was short lived as the lightning shorted out her heart... She quickly went into cardiac arrest and collapsed to the floor. _"Curse you Naruto,"_ was the last conscious thought through her mind as her soul left her body and advanced to the pure world.

0000000000000000000000

(Back with Byaku)

"What the hell?" Byaku cursed as he saw flashes of light from one bedroom window. "Did we get him? Or did he get one of us?"

*Click* the audible sound of a gun cocking was heard behind the black-haired ninja.

Let go of your weapon and put your hands up." Sousuke said. Reluctantly the ninja did so turning to face the attacker... _"Strange... a boy, and he doesn't look like a ninja. And that firearm... far different than anything we've developed recently." _He thought.

"Who are you, and why are you aiming a rifle at this building?" Sousuke asked with authority. _"Those clothes... those impractical boots, and why is he using a lever-action gun for a sniping mission?"_ Sousuke thought.

Byaku didn't answer... He simply puckered his lips and blew. A small cloud of gunpowder flew at Sousuke's face. As soon as he was sure it was close enough, he clicked his teeth creating a small spark that caught the cloud of powder.

*SSSSHOOM!* The gunpowder lit up like fireworks! For a second Byaku could not see his target. Then he felt a sharp pain in his crotch. The little bastard had actually slid under the cloud before it ignited and kicked him in the groin while he was briefly blinded. Sousuke was about to bring up his gun to again threaten the assailant when,

*Poof!* He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before Sousuke had anytime to wonder what happened a kunai flew through the air and jammed itself into the ejection port of his gun. Between that and the gunpowder that likely got inside Sousuke realized he was better off discarding his weapon for now... He tossed it to the side just in time to narrowly dodge a shuriken heading for his head, as he saw the unknown man jump back onto the edge of the rooftop.

_"What is this guy!" _Sousuke thought._ "Outdated weapons, breathing gunpowder, some sort of realistic decoy. This is... It's almost unworldly."_

"You shouldn't have gotten involved kid." Byaku said drawing two kunai. "Now you're gonna die too."

00000000000000000000

(Back inside the building)

The two twins slowly crept inside the room. "Damn..." The one with his hair over his left eye said. "Looks like some sort of lightning style booby trap seal." Kwan Lan said as he watched as the other twin kneeled down to check on the fallen Chinkara. "Lin?"

Kwan Lin sighed and looked up at his brother. "She never had a chance." He said standing up. "He must have known we were coming. Did he leave a trap and sneak away?"

"Why don't you boys tell me." A voice said as the brothers turned to see something behind them, but it was too late.

"Shinra Tensei."

In a split second an unseen but powerful force swept both brothers up and pinned them against the wall. Naruto slowly stepped out a hidden compartment behind a wall and walked up to them. His blue eyes replaced with a series of purple circles.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am." Naruto said. "I don't want to kill you, just take your comrades and leave me in peace." He said only to receive a wad of spit in his face from Lan.

"Fuck you, you stinking traitor!" He retorted. "We won't stop until you get the brutal death you deserve!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said just about to pull out his knife when he was suddenly frozen in place by an unseen force... He looked down and saw his shadow connected to the shadow of a familiar face. "Shikamaru... So you've also joined the lynch mob against me."

"Sorry Naruto, but it's not like I have a choice. I have family, and friends in my village. I can't just turn away, and let a traitor live. No matter how much it may hurt." Shikamaru said as the large dark skinned man walked in.

"Let me handle this brat." Tonka Tenkei said positioning himself in front of Naruto and raising his kanabo. "DIE TRAITOR!"

*BOOOOOOOM!* A powerful explosion ripped through the outside of the building, the force was violent enough to knock everyone inside Naruto's room off their feet.

_"Now's my chance." _Naruto thought pointing his arm towards the wall leading outside. "SHINRA TENSEI!" The same powerful force blew a hole in the wall for him to jump out of quickly.

000000000000000000000000

(Back outside)

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* The roof of the nearby apartment building went up in shrapnel and flames as Byaku narrowly dived off the roof falling several stories before landing in the safety of a tree. _"Damn... That boy was insane... Who carries and detonates that many explosives at once, and how did he keep so many of that size on his person without a scroll... This is just insanity!"_

Meanwhile Sousuke had rappelled down the side of the other building. He quickly made it back to the ground where he retrieved his submachine gun and started moving slowly back around the building.

_"That was way too close." _Sousuke thought. _"Shame I had to use all my grenades for that diversion. This target is trouble, but if I keep a cool head, this will not be a problem."_

Meanwhile Byaku saw Naruto jump out a newly made hole in the wall, followed quickly by four of his teammates. He quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Boss!" Tonka yelled in shock. "What happened with you!" He asked noticing several singes and tears on Byaku's uniform.

"Someone caught onto our mission, and is aiding the Uzumaki kid." Byaku responded. "Where's Chinkara?"

Lin only shook his head. "He got her."

"Son of a..." Byaku seethed with anger. "Okay, he can't keep running forever, we'll keep trailing him until he stops. Nara, you go back, and deal with his accomplice."

"What? But sir?" Shikamaru tried to reason.

"Do not question my orders boy! Unless you wish you join your Sensei."

Shikamaru himself barely held back his anger but turned around. "Understood." He said leaping back to confront the one that gave Byaku so much trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile... at the Mikihara household.)

Ren was in trouble... She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to bother anyone, but she was having dreams, bad dreams. Dreams about Naruto, where he left her, or went away, or just disappeared, leaving her all alone in a frightening and scary world. She sighed... perhaps some fresh air would do her some good.

Slowly she got out of bed, her red shin-length nightgown hugged her curves very nicely. Slowly she made her way downstairs and outside her home. Stopping only to slip a jacket on for warmth... She didn't bother with shoes, stepping barefoot onto the freshly-cut grass. She was only going to stand in the backyard for a few minutes anyway.

She just stood in the center of the luscious backyard... She wiggled her toes in the soft grass, closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out, in and out... In... and...

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Naruto barked as he crashed into the poor girl knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Miss, I wasn't." Naruto began than he finally saw exactly whom he hit. "Oh shit! Ren! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that!" He yelled checking her all over for injuries. He could not help but blush at the sight of her in a nightgown.

"Naruto?" Ren asked confused. "You're here? What's going on? Why are you?" She was so confused.

Naruto tried to come up with an answer. He suddenly remembered he was being chased. "Ren please, I have to..." He tried to began, but couldn't.

There was a red dot of light on Ren's forehead.

"Well... what do we have here?" Byaku asked aiming his rifle from atop the Mikihara's fence.

"Looks like the traitor, found himself a girlfriend." Tonka taunted landing beside Naruto and using the boy's distraction to kick him across the lawn.

"NARUT-OMMMFFF!" Ren tried to cry, but Lan came behind her and took her hostage.

"Hmmm...such a pretty thing too." Lin said whipping out a steel fan and placing it against her chest. "Shame if anything damage her in the middle of our mission."

"Ren... No..." Naruto was at a loss for words... The very worst thing that could have happened just happened right before his eyes.

"Now Naruto... Let's be reasonable." Byaku said. "Unless you want this poor girl to be subjected to whatever horrible things my men and I can comprehend. I strongly suggest you stand still, and let us finish you o-AAAAAAAHHHH!" Byaku didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as a beanbag shell from a shotgun nailed him in the groin making him fall to the ground. At that same moment, several red dots appeared all over Byaku, Lin, Lan, and Tonka. Then things got realy weird.

Several figures stepped out of the shadows, and from behind obstacles. They looked like giant mice, dressed in caps and flak jackets, carrying assorted guns of various types.

"Fomuffu!" One barked. "Fumo Fu Fumoffu Fumoooo FFU!"

The words of Tonka summed up the situation best.

"The fuck is this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is the property of... Well I don't know exactly who, but if I had to guess I'd say Funimation Entertainment. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto... From this point... It's going to be mostly my dialogue and ideas... So stick around sit back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride.**

0000000000000000000000

(Mikihara household)

"Fumo Fumoffu!" One of the creatures yelled waving his gun to the side.

"What the hell is this?" Byaku asked Naruto. "What the hell are these things?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Naruto said as one pushed him to the ground, stepped on his back and pointed it's shotgun at him. "Easy, I'm not the bad guy here!" He yelled.

"Fumoffu! Fumo Fumo!" One yelled at Lan waving his gun slightly to the side.

"He says to let me go, or else." Ren said nervously as Lan's hand seperated from her mouth.

Lan sighed in frustration..."Fine." He took his hands off of Ren's body as one of the mice quickly gtrabbed her and dragged her off.

"No!" Ren cried. "Naruto's still in danger, he's not one of them." Ren tried to reason as the mouse carried her off.

"Fumoffu Fumo!" Another mouse yelled at Tonka pointing to his Kanabo, and to the ground.

"Yeah... I'll drop it..." Tonka said tensing up. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He yelled jumping high into the air.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!* A mix of bean bag rounds, and live lethal ammo went off from the mices' guns Tonka took several hits, but he remained calm... Suddenly his Kanabo started to open up at the base and tip of the weapon revealing several gun barrels in a circle. A hand-crank emergred out one side in a puff of smoke.

"Guys! Take out Naruto, I'll hold these suckers off!" He yelled rapidly turning the crack, the thundering roar of multiple guns doing off rapidly ensued as the barrels rotated at unbelieveable speeds each barrel firing a shot at the top of the circle. The bullets flew everywhere sending the Mice, and Ninja alike scattering for cover.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Tonka yelled falling back the the ground laying down more fire from his gattling gun putting bullets in the bodies of several of the mouse creatures. But they were quick to steady their resolve and return fire. Tonka was staggered again and again as several twelve gauge buckshot and slugs riddled his body. Finally a powerfull slug through the mouth dropped the biggest member of the ninja team dead.

"Tonka!" Lin yelled as the two brothers each drew a metal fan, and charged to avenge their fallen comrade. Their speed and acrobatics allowed them to avoid getting shot until they each got in the face of a mouse. "Die you monsters!" Each brother called as they slashed straight for the throat. A sickening tear sound emerged as they cut through the necks. Both brothers smiled in satisfaction but then they saw something strange. "What the, they're not bleeding." Lan said confused. Indeed there was no blood. No gore... Only...

"Stuffing!" They called out in shock.

"Fumo!" Each mouse yelled drawing a pair of knives from hidden slots in the wrists. With suprising speed and agility they slashed at the twins with each one only narrowly being able to block with their fans. "I don't get it! They're not human!" Lin cried being forced on the defensive.

"This can't be... We're being beaten by a bunch of plush puppets!" Lan cried. "Damn that Uzumaki... What kind of trap has he lured us into!"

000000000000000000000000

(On the roof of the Mikihara house.)

"What kind of trap have you lured my men into!" Byaku yelled at Naruto standing on the oposite side of the roof.

"Hell if I know." Naruto said getting into a fighting stance. "But either way. I've had enough of you... I was gonna just run and hide... But after what you tried to do to Ren... I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Yeah right." Byaku said. "You may have the Rinnegan, but no Jutsu is faster than a bullet!" He yelled leveling his rifle at Naruto's head.

*SHING!* In a split second, half of Byaku's rifle fell to the roof. Byaku looked to his left in suprise and shock.

"Fumoffu." A new mouse creature scowled at the ninja... This one was a greyish white mouse seemingly dressed in some sort of robes rather than tactical combat gear. It was carrying a samurai sword. "Fumo Fumoffu Fu!"

"I won't be beaten like this!" Byaku yelled kicking the new intruder back. "By order of the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki must die at all costs!" He yelled ripping open his flak jacket to reveal his chest was covered in paper bombs. "FOR THE GLORY OF KONOHA, FOR MY OWN PRIDE, I WILL END YOUR LIFE!" He yelled charging at Naruto and wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Sir no!" Lin and Lan yelled in shock seeing the commander's suicide attack. This distraction allowed each mouse creature to stab each brother in the heart.

"Not today!" Naruto yelled bending his legs and jumping high into the air. Quickly he manuvered his hand under Byaku. "SHINRA TENSEI!"

*ZHOOM!* With all his power Naruto repelled Byaku even higher into the air.

*BOOOOOOOOOM!* The explosion was blinding and deafening. The shockwave hit Naruto like a speeding truck. Sending him crashing back down into the Mikihara roof with a sickening bone cracking thud. And blackness was all Naruto knew.

00000000000000000000000

(An unspecified time later.)

Naruto slowly blinked awake... His entire body was sore as hell, and he could barely think over the pounding headache. "Uhhhh..." He groaned out. He saw two more of those mouse creatures inside the room. Then a familiar face came into view. "Ren?"

The purple haired girl smiled and kissed him. Her nightgown replaced with an elegant red kimono. "Welcome back sleepyhead."

Naruto smiled and leaned up. "What happend. Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine." Ren said. "I was more worried about you... For a few minutes Father and the others were sure you were dead."

"Well no need to worry about that." Naruto sighed. "I've suffered much worse."

Just then an older man in a black kimono walked into the room. "Naruto Uzumaki is it not?" The man asked.

"Yeah... Let me guess, you're Ren's father?" Naruto said.

"Correct. I'm Kanji Mikihara... I'll cut right to the point. I want answers. Who are you, and who were those people after you?" He asked in a stern voice demanding the truth.

"I suppose it can't be helped at this point." Naruto said. "It's a long story... But first you have to understand where I come from... You see... I'm not from this Earth."

Father, Daughter, and even the two mice expressions quickly turned into shock.

00000000000000000000000000

(Aboard the Tuatha de Danaan.)

"I was relieved to find you weren't that badly harmed after all Mr. Sagara." Tessa said as she and a limping Sousuke with his left arm in a sling, and using a cane for assistance walked down the halls of the submarine.

"It's not a problem Captain... the Medics say I'll be back in fighting condition by the end of the week." Sousuke said.

"Well that is good to hear." Tessa said as they arrived in front of a cell. "I only hope the prisoner can reveal some good intell on what we just found." She said switching on a camera revealing Shikamaru sleeping in a chair he was tied to.

"Wake up please." Tessa said nicely over an intercom. Shikamaru continued to sleep.

"The sedatives given to him must not have worn off." Sousuke said.

Tessa took a quick look at the chart on by the terminal. "He was given no sedatives." She pointed out as Mao walked past.

"Mind if I have a crack at it?" She asked. Tessa nodded and Mao pressed the button to speak. "WAKE UP you lazy piece of garbage!" She barked making Shikamaru slowly stire awake.

The black haired man sighed. "Troublesome woman." He groaned then took a moment to fully asess his injuries. _"Hmmm... All my gear is gone... That's to be expected. Bruised ribs, displocated shoulders... Hmmm all my toes are broken... That's unusual."_ He thought.

"Hello. You are currently being held prisoner... We have some questions for you." Tessa asked over the speaker into the windowless cell.

"Ask all you want. I probably won't answer." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

0000000000000000000000000

(Meanwhile... In the Village of Konoha.)

A man with long brown hair sat behind the Hokage's desk. Slowly he observed the message a small bird had delivered to him.

_"Hmmm Byaku and his team were defeated. It seems the Uzumaki has friends in this new world." _The man thought. He quickly pressed a button on the intercom. "Send me Kensei. Tell him I have an S-ranked mission for him." He said. _"Soon Uzumaki."_ The man said looking at the sunrise with his lavender pupiless eyes. _"You shall pay for what happend five years ago. Hinata... I will avenge you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Panic is the property of... Well I don't know exactly who, but if I had to guess I'd say Funimation Entertainment. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto... From this point... It's going to be mostly my dialogue and ideas... So stick around sit back, and hopefully, you'll enjoy the ride.**

0000000000000000000000

_I don't know exactly when it all began. I had this friend, or at least I thought he was my friend. In the end he chose revenge over his homeland, over his former comrades. I tried to save him from himself. That was my first mistake._

(Konoha... Five years ago)

A wave of black flames washed over a nearby building incinerating it on the spot. Several ninja brandishing weapons of all sorts charged at a man with black hair and red eyes with a pupil shaped like a six-pointed curved pinwheel. He gave a cold stare drawing a chokuto sword he effortlessly cut them all down in the blink of an eye.

_You see... I don't come from this world. I come from another Earth... And on this earth there exist people called Ninja. They are different from Ninja of this world. They use an inner energy called Chakra to perform feats you might consider to be magic._

The man saw a group of civilians fleeing down the street. He performed several handsigns resembling the chinese zodiac. "Fire Style: Marauding Inferno!" He called blowing a cloud of fire out his mouth. The fire took the form of several flaming men riding flaming horses. Brandishing swords, spears, and bows, they ruthlessly rode after and cut down the fleeing civilians.

"Ninja, Civilians... There is no difference." He proclaimed. "All from this village must pay with their lives!"

_"Everyone told me he was beyond redemption. That he needed to be taken down. I thought otherwise. I was wrong."_

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried clashing his kunai against the man's sword. "Stop this! This is your home!"

"You fool... I have no home! This village destroyed my home when they killed my clan!" Sasuke roared. "I will have my revenge!"

Just then, a blond woman burst through the ground under Sasuke, who narrowly jumped out of the way. The force up her erruption from the earth was like an explosion as dirt and rubble went flying everywhere. "Sasuke Uchiha." The woman said. "I have tolerated your defection long enough. You have crossed the final line. I will take you down!"

"Tsunade. It's good to finally meet the Hokage face-to-face. I will be happy to destroy you." Sasuke said coldly as a massive warrior made of energy materialized around his person. "SUSANOO!"

"Naruto... Stand back." Tsunade ordered. "I'll take him down in one blow." She said leaping up to the head of the massive warrior. "Take this traitor... All of my chakra delivered into one pun-"

*SZHOOM!* went an arrow from the Susanoo's bow went right through her stomach. She stammered from the pain, but held her focus long enough to deliver her punch.

*POW!* In a second the Susanoo warrior was shaken all the way to the ground as it slowly disipated. Tsunade then collapsed to the ground. "Dammit…I'm too weakened... Naruto... The rest is up to y-UUUUKKK!"

"Pathetic woman... You were never worthy of the title Hokage. Even that old fool Danzou was more a challenge than you." Sasuke said coldly as he drove his chokuto into the woman's throat.

"NOOOO GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto screamed in rage and anguish. "That is it! I was wrong! I admit it! I was a fool to think you were ever worth saving! You're a monster no better than Orochimaru or Tobi! I made a mistake sparing you all those times before. Well not anymore... I won't let you destroy my home!" He called out as he entered the Nine-Tails chakra mode and created two Rasengan in his hands."

_"Something else you should know about me... My mother had a demon fox sealed inside her. The day I was born a bastard attacked and released the creature from my mom in order to destroy my village. My father sealed the creature into me in their dying moments. As a result I was blessed with a great power... and cursed by it as well... I had only recently learned how to control it. For a while Sasuke and I were relatively even... Then he began to get the upper hand."_

"You've gotten far better Naruto... You're the biggest challenge I've met today." Sasuke said with a smirk. "However you're beginning to falter... You can't keep up with my onslaught forever." He raised his chokuto in the air gathering lightning chakra. "Time for a taste of my lightning! SWORD OF THUNDER!" He swung the weapon forward and a massive bolt of lightning shot out like a whip.

Naruto easily dodged it. "Ha you missed!" Sasuke could only respond with a sick smile. "Who said, I was aiming for you."

Naruto glanced back. Gasping at what he saw.

"Sakura!" Indeed their former teammate was lying on the ground twitching. Her clothes mostly burned off by the sheer heat on the lightning. The fact she was still intact was a testament to her durability and strength.

"No... How could you..." Naruto said whimpering at the prospect of his first love slain by his former best friend. This lapse in attention was all the distraction Sasuke needed.

"You'll join her soon enough." He said as his hand began to spark with electricity. "CHIDORI!"

*SPLUK!* Naruto was surprised to hear someone get impaled yet he himself was not. Surprise turned into horror as he turned around and saw...

"No... Hinata..." Naruto shook.

"N-Naruto." Hinata answered coughing up blood as Sasuke's hand was lodged in her chest. "I... I couldn't stop myself. Even if you didn't love me like I did to you. I... I just wanted to help you..." Hinata said as her eyes shut and she slumped forward dead.

_"Hinata... She loved me. She risked her life to protect me once... And I was too selfish and self-absorbed to even thank her for that. It was at that moment I realized... Everything that happened here today, Everyone I lost... It was all my fault. All because I was nothing but a selfish spoiled little brat! In that moment I utterly lost it."_

"Nooooo..." Naruto said closing his eyes to blink back the tears. "Noooo..." He slowly opened them as his blue eyes changed to purple pupiless ones with a ripple pattern. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed pushing both hands forward as an invisible force shot out to Sasuke. The traitorous mass murderer was busy trying to get her hand out Hinata's body. And was unprepared for the sheer wave of force that sent him flying, and spinning around. Mouth-first into a broken steel pipe.

*SPULK* His eyes widened at the shock of being defeated his way, before becoming dull and lifeless.

Naruto just watched the scene unfold with empty eyes. Before finally he slumped to the ground sobbing like a baby.

_And that was the worst day of my life... I had hoped at least the worst was over... I was wrong..._

(Days later)

Kakashi burst into the hospital room where Naruto and a comatose Sakura were. "Naruto... Something horrible has happened. The council has turned you into a scapegoat. The majority of the village wants you dead. We may be on the brink of a civil war." He said solemnly.

"Hasn't there been enough violence and dying?" Naruto asked. "They want me gone... Then I have no choice. He said pulling out a kunai.

"Naruto! No please!" Kakashi yelled. "It's not worth it!"

"Sorry Sensei... I have to go..." Naruto yelled throwing the kunai through a window and making a break for it.

_And that was how it ended... For the next few years I wandered my world evading death squads sent after me. Somehow either the fox for my new Rinnegan were keeping me from aging. After awhile I got a hold of a scroll showing me a jutsu that would allow me to leave my dimension for another. I just wanted to start fresh somewhere else, A place where all the bad things from my past wouldn't matter. That was when I arrived in what you call Tokyo... It took a lot of work and manipulation to start a life here. But I managed to get myself a place in high school, an apartment, and a cute girlfriend. I thought my past was behind me._

0000000000000000000000

(End Flashback.)

"Heh... Guess I was a moron for thinking that too." Naruto said.

Ren rushed over and embraced him. "You're not stupid at all." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't ever call yourself that."

Kanji just sighed. "Well Kid... I have to say, you sure do have a talent for making things complicated."

(Meanwhile in Konoha... Hokage's office.)

"Lord Hokage." Neji Hyuuga said with some nervousness, "I have brought Kensei Nara at your request."

"Good work Neji." The man said. "You are dismissed."

Neji slowly walked off cursing his uncle for unleashing **this** man on his comrade Naruto. _"If only I was with the Main House... Than maybe I'd have been named Hokage instead of Uncle Hiashi. Was Naruto wrong? Maybe this is truly fate. No... I must not think that ever. To do otherwise is an insult to Hinata's memory... I won't stoop to Uncle's level"_

"You have sent for me, Lord Hokage?" The young man of 25 with neck length dark hair, dark eyes, and slightly tanned skin said.

"Yes Kensei. We have located Naruto Uzumaki at long last. However... Byaku and his team are all MIA and presumed deceased. I want you to assemble a crew to go to this world, and eliminate the target. Oh... and feel free to take along the three prototype cyborgs for some additional muscle." Hiashi said.

"I see... Am I allowed to..." Hiashi cut him off.

"I wouldn't have asked for you otherwise." He said. "I want your squad assembled and ready to deploy in forty-eight hours."

"Understood sir... We shall deploy at once." Kensei said before leaving.

Hiashi smiled. For he knew this mission was in powerful, capable hands. "May the Gods have mercy on you Uzumaki." He whispered. "Because Kensei sure as hell won't."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

0000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the long delay... I just wanna say one thing... For all of you who thought Neji was the Hokage... You must all feel pretty silly. I can honestly say that no, I'm not trolling anyone. Hiashi was always planned to be the Hokage.**


End file.
